1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic clinical thermometer attachment unit which is attached to an electronic clinical thermometer and a control method for the unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an electronic clinical thermometer for measuring the body temperature of a user, there is generally known an electronic clinical thermometer which follows the shape of a mercury thermometer and has a temperature sensing unit attached to the distal end portion with an elongated bar-like shape. In general, an electronic clinical thermometer is provided with a display unit which displays a body temperature measurement result and incorporates a buzzer for notifying the user of the completion of measurement (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-075263).
An electronic clinical thermometer is limited to a size that is suitably used under the armpit of the user, and hence does not allow for an increase in the size of electronic components to be mounted in the thermometer. For this reason, a certain limitation is imposed on the size of a buzzer to be mounted in the electronic clinical thermometer, and the buzzer cannot produce a very large volume of sound when the thermometer notifies the completion of measurement. For this reason, when the body temperature of a user in a heavy jacket is measured with a clinical thermometer in the winter season, the user may fail to hear a buzzer sound notifying them of the completion of measurement.
Although it is possible to manufacture an electronic clinical thermometer with high sound pressure, it is for a burden for the user to purchase and replace an electronic clinical thermometer including a buzzer with high sound pressure. In addition, when a plurality of users use the same electronic clinical thermometer, some users may feel uncomfortable with the loud notifying sound produced by the buzzer. Existing electronic clinical thermometers are therefore required to be able to notify users reliably of the completion of measurement when outputting the notification (with a buzzer sound in general), by outputting it at a higher sound pressure, and performing such notification as needed.